The Life of Naruto
by chabotman14
Summary: The 4th shinobi war is over, Sasuke is back, and Naruto has become Hokage. He has everything he has ever wanted and then some, but something just seems missing. What is it?  Rated M.


Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic so please, be gentle but firm. I need to know if I'm doing things right. This story is a love story… well mostly. The pairing is NaruSaku so all you Sasuke fans, stop reading. You have been warned. So read, review, and enjoy….. Unless you're Sasuke fans, then get the fuck out! I don't hate Sasuke, but I do hate the SasuSaku pairing.

Summary: The war has ended, Naruto is now 22, hokage, Tsunade is deceased, and Sasuke is back! Naruto and Sakura are not together, but they have strong feelings for each other. With Naruto always working, he barely gets to see Sakura, but when he does he is always wonderful towards her. She is over Sasuke, but she is unsure whether to look for someone else. Rated M for strong language, alcohol abuse, and hardcore sex….Maybe. Tell me whether or not to put in lemons. I want to do good on this so give me pointers, but be gentle with any constructive criticism. With all the reviews about the mistakes I was making, I decided to go back and change them. Hope this is better.

"Ow man, my back is killing me!" whined Naruto as he sat in the Hokage's office.

His back was sore from sitting in this damn chair all day. A lot had happend over the past seven years. Tsunade baa-chan died a few years after the 4th shinobi war, and Naruto was named hokage in her will. His first year was, needless to say, was quite depressing. He never quite got used to Tsunade's death, always moping and locking himself in his office all day. He believed that he didn't deserve the title of Hokage. That was until Sakura set him right back on his usual path. He can still hear angelic, yet quite angry, voice," You baka! If Tsunade-shisou didn't think you were worthy, she wouldn't have named you Hokage!" Ahh, what would he do without her.

"Quit your whinning Naruto," said Shikamaru. Naruto was never very good with all the political stuff. That's why he personally named Shikamaru his personal advisor and political representative. Over the years of peace between Suna and Konaha, along with the continuous visits Shikamaru would make, he began to go out with Temari. Kankuro constantly teased the two about it.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru," said Naruto.

"Whatever. It's too troublesome to argue anyway," replied Shikamaru.

Naruto glanced at his clock. The look on his face was pure horror."Oh no! Sakura is going to be pissed when she find out I forgot to help her into her new apartment!" yelled Naruto. He learned over the years not to keep her waiting to long, but with all the paperwork he had to do today, he kinda blocked it out of his mind.

"Well, how late are you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I was supposed to be there at 4!" said Naruto nearly falling over to reach the door.

"It's 5," said Shikamaru nonchalantly

"I know, that's why I have to hurry! Maybe she hasn't gotten all her things yet! It will be faster if I use the window!" said Naruto running towards to window.

"Ok, just remember that Bee-san is coming on behalf of the Raikage tomorrow!" Shikamaru yelled as Naruto jumped through the window.

_"Knowing him, he's already forgot about it," thought Shikamaru. "Man, this is troublesome."_

"Well, that's the last of it," said Sakura as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Man, that was alot of work.

_"I'm going to kill Naruto!" Screamed inner Sakura._

_"Yah, he's going to get a pounding!" agreed Sakura._

"Sakura-chan! Hey Sakura-chan!

Well speak of the devil. Here comes Naruto.

_"Here he ! Let's kill him now!" yelled inner Sakura._

_"No. Let's make him suffer first, then we'll pound him!" replied Sakura_

_"Oh man, I know that look! I'm DEAD!" Screamed Naruto in his mind._

**_"Oh shut up boy! You're giving _me _a headache!" replied the Kyuubi._**

Over the years Naruto and the Kyuubi have come closer to the relationship of Bee and the Hachibi. The fox would never admit it, but the Kyuubi has become quite fond of Naruto over the years. Even allowing him to sit on his nose, much like how Hachibi allows Bee to sit on his nose. With their newbound friendship, the Kyuubi and Naruto have surpassed the early stages of their jinchuuriki abilities(as seen in the latest chapters) without the risk of damage that it used to do to his body.

**_"Just say you're sorry and hopefully she won't hurt you... much," said Kyuubi with a snicker._**

_"Shut up! I don't need your imput right now!" replied Naruto as he stopped in front of Sakura._

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry I forgot to help you with your moving arrangements today. You see, there was all this paper work and... and...,"

Naruto couldn't help but notice the sweat gleaming off her skin in the sunlight. The way it emphasized her curves, and made her look even sexier than normal. Naruto's crush on Sakura kept strong throughout the years of his adulthood, almost intensifying as he matured. If Naruto Uzumaki could mature, that is. He had always thought that she was attractive, but today... she just looked amazing. He would never tell her this, but he would always sneak a peek at her when they were done training.

Noticing Naruto's slur of words and the way he was looking at her body, Sakura gave him the most evil glare she could give.

"Naruto," said Sakura without an ounce of innocence in her tone.

"Y-Yah S-Sakura," said Naruto sensing her anger.

"FUCK YOU!"she yelled as she gave him a right hook to the face. Sending him right into a nearby fence.

_"I should've just kept my big mouth shut," said Naruto inwardly._

**_"Hehe, I couldn't agree more boy," replied the Kyuubi._**

Ah, another day in the life of Naruto.


End file.
